Happy Birthday Director Sharpe
by patricia51
Summary: Set in the opening of "Tender is the Nate". Hank interrupts Sara and Ava but does it remotely, via computer screen, allowing Sara to give Ava her present before he arrives at the Time Bureau. Ava/Sara.)


Happy Birthday Director Sharpe by patricia51

(Set in the opening of "Tender is the Nate". Hank interrupts Sara and Ava but does it remotely, via computer screen, allowing Sara to give Ava her present before he arrives at the Time Bureau. Ava/Sara.)

Ava Sharpe frowned as she examined the never-ending stack of reports and requests that sometimes threatened to collapse her desk. Sighing, she grabbed the top folder and began to read. Her mind wouldn't stay still though. She hoped that the incredibly (and annoyingly) perky feeder and caretaker Mona Wu had learned her lesson. She had assumed that because Nora Darhk was human, allegedly anyway, that she could buddy up to her. She needed to learn that of all the creatures now imprisoned at the Time Bureau, Nora was the most dangerous.

A knock on the door brought her attention back to the here and now. Even as she turned the door opened.

"I told you no inter...You're not Gary!" she stammered as a figure slipped through the door.

"Perceptive," Sara Lance smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Ava looked her girlfriend up and down. Sara was wearing a knee-length, long-sleeved white coat tied around her waist with a sash. That was unusual. Then she also spotted that below the coat's hem Sara was wearing dark stockings or perhaps pantyhose and spike-heeled black heels with ankle straps. VERY unusual. So much Ava felt she needed to comment on them.

"And those are not work shoes. What are you doing here?

Sarah came towards her, her hips swaying seductively.

"Don't play coy with me." Ava's blood pressure spiked and her jaw dropped open as Sara untied the sash and opened the coat. "Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe," she purred.

"Oh sweet God." Ava swallowed. Hard. VERY hard. For she had guessed right. Sara was indeed wearing black thigh high stockings. They went well with the matching black mesh lingerie the other woman wore under the coat, lingerie that almost but not quite showed everything the other woman was offering. It didn't hide very much either and Ava's fingers itched to reach out and touch every inch of Sara.

"Wow. You know that I don't normally like to celebrate my birthday but..." she made a gesture towards the arousing woman before her.

"Well, I'm here to fix that, so close your eyes." Sara directed with a grin that threatened to curl Ava's toes.

"What?"

In one incredibly fast movement, Sara was sitting on the desk next to her. Slowly and seductively she crossed her legs, letting her foot swing freely.

"I said close your eyes."

"Okay, okay," Ava managed to say in a trembling voice as she set herself, gripping the sides of the chair and obeying Sara's command.

Sara slipped off the desk and moved slowly around behind her. For an instant, Ava could NOT control herself and her eyes popped open. She could see Sara sliding the coat down her shoulders and then her arms. Frantically the Time Bureau Director shut her eyes again. She was known for her self-control. And now she needed every bit of it. She felt Sara move to her side.

"Are you ready for your birthday present," Sara whispered. Ava felt the other girl's hair brush against her neck and knew Sara was bending towards her. Automatically her head tipped back.

"Yes," Ava managed. Sara's lips brushed against her neck. "Are we really doing this?"

The answer to that question was incredibly obvious but it was never answered as suddenly the computer monitor on Ava's desk came to light, showing a stern-looking Hank Heywood.

"Director we need to talk!"

Ava snapped immediately back up in her chair. Sara's blinding reflexes allowed her to drop out of sight so quickly that it appeared that Hank had not even noticed her.

"Of course sir," Ava said. "I was just meditating. There's an app..." Realizing that she was babbling she shut up.

Hank picked up a heavy folder from his desk, displayed it and then dropped it with such a thud it made Ava come to her feet. He proceeded to launch into a critique of the itemized expenses of the Waverider. Some of them were rather surprising. Even as she attempted to explain them she wondered at the high cost of historical costumes. Weren't those fabricated by Gideon on the ship? The material would have to be purchased but it shouldn't be THAT high.

She did her best to concentrate on Hank and his rant. It wasn't easy. She could feel the warmth of Sara's body beside her as the other woman hid under the desk. She thought she could even feel Sara's breath on her leg. Then she jumped as she very definitely felt the other woman's hands touch her calf and slide up the back of her leg. Even through her slacks she could feel the promise and just knew, without looking down, that Sara was grinning in delight.

When Hank thundered "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were in bed with the Legends. Either that or this Captain Sara Lance is simply screwing you."

By now Ava was stammering and on the edge of babbling. After all, she wasn't up to lying to the man who held the funding for the Time Bureau in his hands. On the other hand, it was quite true that she WAS in bed with the Captain of the legends as often as the opportunity presented itself. So she tried to talk around it and was pretty sure she was coming across as an idiot.

Fortunately, Heywood was so absorbed in what he was saying he wasn't paying attention to Ava's reactions. Which was a darn good thing as Sara's hand slipped farther up the back of her leg, slid under her coat and came to rest on Ava's butt. And squeezed. Already flustered, she managed to keep her reaction to a smothered gasp and a nearly repressed jump, which Heywood also missed.

"I have a committee meeting in less than twenty minutes but after that, I plan to visit your office and the Waverider as well perhaps. I should be there in no more than two hours." The screen went dark without a farewell and Hank broke the connection.

Sara leaned against the edge of the desk as Ava looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. I know that your team is worth the money but..."

Ava didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't since she couldn't talk. Not with the deep open-mouth kiss that Sara was planting on her. And by the time they came up for air Ava couldn't remember what she wanted to say anyway.

Sara sat down. Facing Ava. In her lap, effectively pinning her to her chair. Without looking back Sara turned off the computer monitor. She took Ava's face in both hands then and kissed her again. This one went on even longer than the first. When this kiss broke Ava made a desperate, if half-hearted, attempt to reason with her girlfriend.

"Sara. You heard Heywood. He's..."

"Going to be two hours. We have plenty of time for your birthday present and to get ready for him."

Ava noticed that Sara's coat was gone. Then her eyes closed without being told as Sara's lips returned to the side of her neck and began to explore. Nimble fingers were working their way quickly down the front of her shirt, undoing the buttons as they went. By the time Sara's kisses had gone from one side of her neck to the other Ava found her shirt, coat and amazingly her front clasp bra all being pushed off her shoulders and down her back and arms. She lifted slightly from the back of the chair until they were gone and then slumped back into position.

Sara slipped down Ava's body until she was kneeling before her. Her tongue darted back and forth, teasing one nipple and swirling over its breast before switching to the other and then back again. A quick nip to each hard point and Sara slid further down. Ava moaned as the other woman's hands became busy again, unfastening her slack. She arched her back, lifting her hips and thighs as she felt the first tug. Slacks and panties alike slipped down her legs and Sara's flattened tongue dragged down her belly, over her mound and between her legs.

Swiftly the Waverider Captain went on the attack. A slender finger teased Ava's wet slit and slowly worked its way up inside of her. Once there it turned and twisted and was quickly joined by another. Meanwhile, Sara's tongue swirled over Ava's clit. Even as Sara began to pump her fingers in and out Ava's hips bucked and she orgasmed. And there was no time to catch her breath for Sara's assault never slowed until Ava built all over again and reached a second shuddering climax.

After a little time passed Sara staggered to her feet and Ava rose with her. The pair kissed. From the disarray of Sara's lingerie, it appeared the other woman's free hand had been busy. That was fine with Ava, who suddenly pushed Sara back to the desk and dropped to her knees. Her hands circled the other woman. running up and down from her lower back, over her bottom and down the back of her legs. There they circled the tops of the dark stockings, playfully snapped the straps attaching those stockings to the lingerie and then repeated their journey. In the meantime, Ava nuzzled the lace fabric covering Sara's breasts. Rather than try to pull it aside she used her lips and teeth to rub the material against the hard brown nubbins. Already standing out they were in perfect position for her to catch in her teeth and gently bite down. Sara's moans and her fingers in Ava's hair indicated she was on the right road. She smiled.

Now it was time. She began to work her way down the other woman's body, so familiar now and yet always new to her. Now it was her turn to kiss the flat firm tummy before her, to drag her tongue over Sara's mound and then between her legs. She took a moment to run her tongue tip around the tops of Sara's stockings before working her way to her final goal. Her hands ran up and down Sara's body, from the small of the other woman's back to the back of her thighs and up again. Each time she paused to squeeze Sara's ass just as the other woman had done to her.

Her tongue speared Sara, driving in and out of her. She flattened it and used it to part the puffy labia and stroke up and down, pausing each time at the top to tease Sara's clit. She could feel her lover quiver, gasp and then suck in her belly as she tightened her grip on Ava's hair. Then Sara was arching and bucking and Ava held on tightly as her girlfriend exploded.

Ava stood now and the two lovers held each other. There was only time for a single kiss when the intercom blared with Gary's voice.

"Director Sharpe? Mr Heywood is in the Bureau. He and Nate are going out to the Waverider."

Ava marveled at how fast Sara could get back into her coat, compose herself to look perfectly calm and help Ava get dressed as well. The pair bolted from the office just in time to see the two Heywoods disappear through a portal to the Waverider.

"Got to go," Sara flung over her shoulder as she pursued the pair. She slowed and looked back at Ava for a moment.

"Happy Birthday Director Sharpe."

(The End)  



End file.
